Regrets
by Xterminater
Summary: "I loved him, but I may have waited to long to say it" Oneshot: What if Kyra Mosley had loved Baker? Disclaimer (I don t own Mosley or Baker, all rights belong to Infinity Ward and Activision)


**(Baker POV):** I watched as the satellite began the

recharge process when Mosley piped up "ODIN control

the orbital weapon got a successful test

fire ping" then the reply came "roger Mosley tracking

weapon dry fire signal" when a shuttle passed into my

view of which Mosley noticed as well before speaking to

me "hey Baker here`s our ride, lets head in" then turned

and headed for airlock C with me behind her, then she

spoke again "ODIN control we`re heading back to debrief

the new crew" then the reply came in "roger we`re

prepping airlock C, shuttle is in final docking sequence"

while I followed Mosley when an update came through

"specialist Mosley airlock C is ready for arrival" before I

enter the airlock behind Mosley whom went up to a

control surface before flipping up her black visor saying

"pressurizing airlock, really looking forward to going

home, what`s it been three months" she gave me a smile

which I returned though she couldn`t see it since I kept

my visor down. I the followed her through another hatch

and a room full of suits then another hatch when one of

the other crew called out "hey Baker give me a hand

with the unload" Then as I reached the hatch the opposite

hatch was thrown open and armed astronauts the I didn`t

recognize stormed the room and fired upon the men in

there while Mosley sealed the hatch and locked it while I

heard over radio chatter "We have enemies on ODIN

control" "soldiers on the shuttle!" then comms from

Houston "ODIN main repeat contact" while I saw the last

men in the other chamber get killed followed by more

comms to Houston "Houston repeat they were on the

shuttle, we have an enemy foothold on ODIN control"

then Mosley yelled "come on Baker this way" and I

followed her. More comms were heard "Galley to ODIN

control we are taking fire" before I followed Mosley to an

adjacent area when Mosley yelled "lookout" before

tackling an enemy astronaut towards me when he dropped

his weapon which I grabbed out from just before he

grabbed me "shoot him" Mosley yelled and after a brief

struggle I fired a burst into his head spraying blood

everywhere but there was no time to think so I continued

following Mosley when she radioed Houston "Houston

they`re Federation, they`ve broken the truce" and I felt

shock swirl up followed by rage but I pushed those

feelings aside quickly until more traffic came through

from Houston "ODIN control ODIN`s kinetic rods are

readying for launch, this is not a simulation" and I felt my

heart seize in my chest I knew what this station was

capable of I it didn`t take much guess as to whom the

Fed`s were about to target, then Mosley turned to me and

said "we can`t let them take control of ODIN" then

comms came in "ODIN control Federation forces are in

aft crew module" then as we rounded a corner Mosley

yelled out "Baker look out there`s more of them" as three

Fed`s appeared all of whom I filled with bullets as fast as

I could then more comms from Houston came in "ODIN

payload one uploading, targeting Los Angeles…locked,

San Diego…locked, Phoenix…locked, targeting

Houston…locked, targeting Miami…locked, ODIN

targeting solutions verified, estimated casualties…over

twenty seven million" then Mosley spoke "oh shit

ODIN`s firing" just as I reached the window she was at.

Then Mosley spoke to Houston "they`re uploading more

targets to payloads two, three, and four Houston what do

we do" followed by a chilling reply "ODIN control we

have no choice, we`re scuttling the station, I`m sorry

Mosley" then Mosley replied "copy Houston" then spoke

to me "Baker we need to move" then the Houston

operator spoke "initiating in ten seconds all crew get to a

secured area" then Mosley spoke again "storage is

reinforced follow me" then more from Houston "station

detonation in five, four ,three two, one" then as I reached

Mosley three Feds appeared in the hatch behind her and

she yelled "look out" right before the station detonated

and sucked all of us out into orbit. **(Mosley POV):** As we

flew through orbit and smashed through pieces of the

station I heard Houston over comms "ODIN control?"

then a pause "ODIN control are you copying?" then

before I could reply me and baker slammed into a drifting

piece of satellite but recovered quickly and I replied to

Houston "Houston it`s Mosley, Baker and I are still

here… holy shit" before Houston replied "copy Mosley

ODIN targeting on payloads three and four have been

aborted, but payload two is still sequencing, targeting

locked San Francisco Denver, Kansas City, Chicago,

Washington DC," and I felt my

heart seize in my chest similarly like when I`d first met

Baker but now was not the time for that then I spoke to

Baker "we`re not done Baker lets move to ODIN and

bring it down, I don`t think we`re making it home Baker"

and then paused cursing myself for not saying what

needed to be said before radioing Houston "atlas main

how many degrees off axis to destabilize it?" and received

a reply "twenty three degrees port or aft, but remote RCS

systems are not responding" and it hit me "twenty three

degrees, well dump that tub into the ocean" as I neared

the satellite before yelling to Baker "help me get this

open" which he immediately did and I couldn`t help but

admire his determination as he helped me heave the cover

off the RCS fuel line before I radioed Houston, "covers

off Houston" and received the reply "ignite those RCS

fuel lines!" then spoke to Baker "you heard him Baker

fire" before opening fire on the line which began to flame

before exploding and sending us flying had Baker not

grabbed onto a hose failing from the unit and my hand

before I looked at him and the way his head wasp

positioned told me what I had to do. So without further

thought I aimed and continued firing at the line until it

exploded again and sent me and Baker flying though it

didn`t stop me from seeing the blood that sprayed from

his suit and finally I said what I had held onto for months

"Baker…I don`t…know if it`s to late to

say…but…well…I love you Baker…always have..

always will" but that last things I heard was

comms from Houston "fifteen degrees… twenty three

degrees… that's it that's enough to drop it into the

atmosphere… specialist Mosley… Kyra…we have LOS

with the crew of ODIN control…repeat loss of signal with

ODIN control" before I relaxed as I saw flame rising

around me, the satellite and Baker. **Authors Note: Hey **

**guys and gals Xterminater here and no this wasn`t my **

**next big story but rather a one-shot of what I though **

**would happen if specialist Kyra Mosley from CoD **

**Ghosts had loved the playable character in that **

**particular section of the first mission, the reason I **

**wrote this is two-fold reason one is because for **

**whatever reason I had a dream about the final section **

**(I don`t know so please don`t ask) and reason two is **

**because I then asked myself that question and it finally **

**inspired me to write this story. For those of you who **

**have played Ghosts you will note I changed the **

**positioning of Mosley and Baker after the first **

**explosion of the RCS so this would work, anyway I **

**hoped you enjoyed this story feel free to review or PM **

**me with your thoughts and/or suggestions on if I **

**should make other stories like this, and so until next **

**time Xterminater out.**


End file.
